Happy Wedding MrsMalfoy
by Dramione762
Summary: What happens after Draco and Hermione get married?click to find out.Smutty and sweet please say how it is. It is our first fanfiction...


_**HAPPY WEDDING MRS MALFOY **_

Hermione stood there in white. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She had a veil over her face and she wore shoes with diamond heels that sparkled in the sun. She walked down the aisle with the audience smiling. White and red rose petals were on the floor. Her small walk which was hardly for a few minutes felt like hours. She just wanted to live with her true love forever till eternity. She could feel those little butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She bet her fiance had the same feeling. She smiled at the thought of what will come later but now she just wanted to be with her true love, crush for a billion years and now he was right in front of her.

When she stood opposite her husband-to-be she looked at how handsome he looked. He wore a dark blue suit and a black tie. His face sparkled in the sun. His eyes were lit up with joy and his pale blonde hair fell on his forehead in silky threads. They almost touched his eyes and Hermione thought it was adorable. He had a smile that could make any girl weak in her knees. Of course, it was the Slytherin bad boy Draco Malfoy!

Hermione's dress just clung on to one shoulder which showcased her long neck. On her neck she wore the necklace Draco gave her on her birthday which had a picture of both of them happy with each other. Her dress was tight till the waist and then it flowed in gentle waves of snow. Her plump pink lips were covered with a pink lip gloss which tasted like cherries and drove Draco crazy. She had a light blush. The vows and they both paid attention to them instead of each other. They both wanted to get married to each other so badly!

After a while the vows were over. Draco and Hermione kissed each other and were declared man and wife. After all the congratulating Draco took Hermione to a deserted room and he locked the door. Hermione knew what was going to come next. Three or more hours of pure passion and bliss which they wanted to do right there in front of all the people.

Draco was grinning. Hermione pulled his tie to bring him closer and he did. She smiled and bit her lower lip. Draco pushed Hermione to the wall and wrapped his hands around her waist. And she wrapped her hands around Draco's pale neck. He lowered down his head and kissed her full on the mouth. Her tongue licked his bottom lip for entrance and he accepted. The hot feeling and her hands playing with his hair just made a spark into and raging inferno. The strawberry taste of Hermione mixed with his chocolaty one. The perfect combination. Hermione let out a little moan as Draco pushed her harder into the wall. Hermione did not care about the pain but the pleasure that coursed through her veins. They finally parted for a breath. Then Draco latched his burning mouth to her soft neck. He sucked and nibbled and for return he heard a louder moan. Finally he made a purple mark. His hand slowly unzipped her dress.

''Slow down Draco we don't want people to think that they were too eager for their honeymoon. Do we? Now let's leave so we can get to your honeymoon quicker.'' Hermione winked naughtily Draco did not loosen his grip on her

''I don't care what people think I just want you. And I can't wait for our honeymoon.'' Draco said. Hermione smiled and started to unbutton his shirt slowly and crucially. He had already removed his jacket. Hermione's dress fell to the floor and she kicked it with her heels and those came off too. When Draco shirt came out she admired his perfect body. She fumbled with his belt buckle and it was very difficult to finish the task because of Draco's hot mouth right above her boobs. He unhooked her lacy bra and threw it to the floor. She finished her crucial job and dropped his pants in surprise because his hot cavern sucked her erect nipple and massaged the other breast. Hermione moaned louder. He paid both the breasts the same attention. He looked up and kissed her again. She gasped against his mouth as he had put his slender fingers into her hot entrance.

''Remove it Draco.'' Hermione said breathlessly. Draco knew that she was talking about the forbidding knickers. He did as she said. Hermione smiled at the tent in his boxers and rubbed it against her hand.

''Like what you are seeing?'' Draco asked as he wore that famous smirk of his. Hermione smiled and he took that as a yes.

He ducked down and his mouth into her sopping entrance. He started to lick her folds and still pumped his fingers in and out of her. She was in pure heaven. She squirmed under his body.

''Gods Draco!'' She gasped as she cummed. His underwear felt tight and Hermione knew it so she removed it. Draco looked up and got up too. He kissed her and she could taste herself. Draco put his length into her. He started to go in a good pace. Then he went super fast. She screamed his name as she cummed again and feeling her walls contracted and after she bit his ear he shot his hot seed in her.

He slowly came out of her and leaned against the wall and slid down it. The thin layer of sweat made them shine .they looked at each other and kissed each other with all the passion they had. Then Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and got dressed with a flick of his wand. He made her dress up too and she made themselves look presentable.

*10 months later*

Draco raced Hermione up the stairs to their 1 month old son, Scorpius. He had started to cry because the doorbell had ringed. Draco reached first and won the race. Draco picked up his son and kissed his tiny head. All of a sudden he felt 2 soft hard wrap around his naked torso. Of course it was Hermione. She leaned against him. He shushing his now crying son who had wrapped his tiny hand around Draco's finger and he nuzzled into Draco's neck. Hermione smiled at him. Draco was about to keep him down but he started to cry. He shushed him again and did the same but again Scorpius began to cry. So they both took him to their room and planted and kiss on his forehead and fell asleep. Hermione snuggled into Draco and smiled at their child sleeping on Draco's chest he was a spitting image of Draco but Hermione bet Scorpius's personality would be like hers.


End file.
